Sessions
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: Set after Welcome to Storybrooke (ignores ep 19), Regina decides to return to Archie for therapy. Archie decides that for Regina to recover Emma and Henry need to attend the sessions as well. See Regina and Emma's relationship develop through Archie's eyes.


**This just randomly popped into my head a couple hours ago and I have been writing it ever since! This fic ignores the mess that was _Selfless, Brave and__ T__rue_. **

**I realise that some of Archie's notes on the sessions aren't that professional but come on, it's Archie and he can do whatever he likes ;)**

**Hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

_March 20__th_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills_

_After stopping our sessions 2 months ago, Regina returned to my office. This show of determination to get better fills me with hope that Regina is improving. Cora Mills' death was a huge step back in Regina's progress, and she admitted to me that she took Snow White's heart. She may have not killed her, but we both know that her mind set is still one of revenge._

_Regina also destroyed a spell that would have gotten her what she wanted – because of Henry. Regina's life revolves around her son, and he is extremely important in her recovery. I strongly feel that Henry should be involved in these sessions, but it seems Snow and her husband is unwilling to let him accompany her. Perhaps I will talk to Henry's other mother, Emma Swan._

_Now, Emma Swan is another person important in Regina's recovery. Although Regina does not allow herself to think it or explicitly say it; Regina cares for Emma Swan. She cares what Emma thinks of her, she cares what is affecting Emma. I have not shared my evaluation with Regina at this moment in time, as I believe this will only cause her to close off further._

_Regina talked about her Mother today, mostly about what could have been, if her Mother had her heart and was alive today. This allowed for Regina to reflect on her childhood; the moments in which the emptiness in Cora's chest was apparent. This was hard for Regina, but she managed to voice her past and her thoughts and feelings about it, with the help of Pongo's presence._

_Pongo is still a source of comfort for Regina. Pongo seems to notice when Regina is having trouble with a subject, and then lays his head on her lap. Regina then absentmindedly pets him, and this helps her express her thoughts._

_When she leaves my office, the mask is on again. Her expression is hard, her voice emotionless, ready to face the world outside again. I'm afraid that I can't take this defence mechanism away from her, not with the way the town and her son treats her at the moment, it is simply too much to ask._

_For the next session, I will include Emma and Henry. This could either set her back to square one or speed up her recovery. I really hope it will be the latter._

* * *

"Sheriff Swan"

"Hello Sheriff, its Doctor Hopper"

"Oh hey, Archie. Are you ok?"

"Just fine, Sheriff. I wanted to let you know that Regina has decided to continue her therapy sessions with me"

"Oh…that's…great I guess"

"I think that you and Henry need to attend the sessions with her, as you are both important to her recovery"

"…"

* * *

_March 27__th_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills & Henry Mills_

_Emma decided not to attend the session. Though I may have been the person to suggest it, perhaps it is for the best, for now. As this was the perfect opportunity for both Mother and Son to put everything out there without anybody else interfering. Well, except maybe a few leading questions from me, but I'm here to help. _

_Henry's words affect Regina greatly. What might not mean a lot to Henry plagues Regina's thoughts constantly. And so, I used this session to help Henry understand just how hard his Mother is trying, and that he is only making it harder for her by being, for lack of a better word, mean._

_We have made progress in this session. Henry has agreed to try his best to help his Mother in her recovery, and to not tell his Grandparents about this. Regina made sure that was clear. I noticed that she did not include Emma in this, and this helps with my decision in bringing Emma in these sessions._

_While this may not help straight away, as both the women are prone to getting angry to cope, I believe that in time, they will both realise how much they are alike, and how much they could understand each other if they just listen to each other._

_Henry hugged Regina at the end of the session, and the contact almost reduced Regina to tears. This time as she walked outside through the door, she was smiling. I hope that this continues to happen._

* * *

When Archie finished writing his notes on Regina and Henry's session, someone knocked on his office door.

"Sheriff Swan" Archie is surprised; when Emma picked Henry up from the office, he assumed she drove him back to the apartment and stayed there. It seems she dropped Henry off and returned.

"Hey Archie…I was just wondering if…umm"

"You want to know how the session with Henry and Regina went" Emma's head whipped up and Archie hopes she is thinking _'damn he is good'._ "Because of patient confidentiality I cannot give you that information _but_ if you were also one of the patients in the sessions I would see no harm in sharing all the patients' progress"

Emma sighed.

* * *

_April 3__rd_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan_

_It could have gone much, much worse. Regina did not react well to Emma being there. Emma did not react well to Regina's reaction. This went on for far too long before Henry stepped in, and he said something that got them both to stop shouting and quietly sit down._

"_Please! Stop! You are __**both**__ my Moms and I love you __**both**__. It has taken me a long time to realise it, but Mom is trying and we are just making it harder and harder for her to get better! So maybe if you __**listen**__ to each other instead of screaming at each other we can help each other get better and be a family!"_

_I couldn't of said it better myself._

_It is obvious that Henry keeps them on tolerable terms with each other. And for now, that is all I need. Emma still rolls her eyes at most of what Regina says and Regina still huffs and sasses most of what Emma says, but I don't see it as hateful. Most of these exchanges were almost playful, teasing. It seems to be there comfort zone, and although it stops them from going into more serious topics, it relaxes them both._

_This session was all about settling, comfort, just being at ease. The family themselves don't believe the session was comforting, but it was obvious that they were. And that was half the battle. Next session I will start to ease off the comfort by bringing up some of the more serious topics than what Emma feeds Henry. _

* * *

_May 15__th_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan_

_It has been 6 weeks since my first session with all three of the patients. All of their communication skills have improved greatly since then, thus improving their relationship. For such a short time they have made great progress. Emma and Regina are now able to talk about things that do not involve Henry, and Henry is able to talk to his Mothers about things that are not about the curse or evil. _

_A couple of sessions ago Henry told me that they now have weekly family nights where they go to Regina's house, have dinner, then either watch a movie or whatever else Henry decides to do with his parents. Now that they spend time together out of these sessions, new conflicts arise and old conflicts resolved, that's just how it works. This has been and will continue to be good for them, though._

_There was a setback 3 weeks ago when Snow and David discovered where Emma and Henry disappeared to every Wednesday. Naturally, Regina reacted defensively, and closed off from everyone. Surprisingly, it was not Henry who helped Regina out of this, it was Emma._

"_No. You don't get to do this Regina. I thought that these sessions would be a load of bullshit but you know what? They help, they are helping, and I want them to continue to help! So you know what? Forget Snow. Forget David. Forget everyone else in this God damn town because this is about you, me and Henry. No one else."_

_After that, there was a noticeable difference in Regina and Emma's relationship. I knew that they would be good for each other, but seeing it play out is quite a sight to behold. If Regina holds back on saying something, Emma would give this look to Regina, just one look, and she would sigh, say 'fine' and continue. This is the same when Emma holds back, too. _

_Last week, when Regina broke down in front of us, Emma was the first one to react. She knelt in front of Regina, laid a hand on her knee, and muttered some words I could not hear before gently removing Regina's hands from her face. The effect on Regina was astounding, with a firm nod, she wiped away her tears and briefly squeezed her hand Emma had on her knee before Emma went back to her seat. _

_And all it took was for them to listen to each other. They all still have a long way to go, but if they continue to make progress I believe that they can be very happy as a family. _

* * *

Regina approached Archie when the session ended. "Doctor Hopper, I – we would like to invite you to dinner this Friday, at my house" Archie, eager to see the family's dynamic out of his office walls accepted the invitation.

"Good. Dinner will be ready at 6, but feel free to arrive earlier" Archie smiled, and mentally patted himself on the back for the progress he has made with Regina, it has never been easy, but it is so worth it.

* * *

Archie arrived at 108 Mifflin Street at 5:30 on that Friday night. He didn't have to wait long after he rang the doorbell for the door to open revealing a smiling Henry.

"Hey Archie, come in" the boy led Archie in and took his coat and umbrella. Emma then walked into sight.

"Archie! Glad you made it. Regina's just in the kitchen, she's making lasagne" Emma rolled her eyes at the common dinner choice, she loved Regina's lasagne, but there is only so many weeks in a row you can have the same dish.

"That sounds delicious" Archie replied politely, and let himself be led into the family room where Henry plopped down on the couch and asked Archie to help to beat a level on his Nintendo. Archie had no idea what to do, but he sat by him anyway and instead took the chance to listen to the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Really though Regina, lasagne? Again?"

"Yes, _really_. You know what, _you_ are cooking next time and it better be delicious or I am not cooking for you ever again"

"That's a bit overdramatic, you think?"

"I'm the Evil Queen, dear. _Everything's _overdramatic"

"Yeah and don't I know it"

"I heard that"

"You were supposed to"

Archie chuckled under his breathe at the women's bickering and Henry just huffed "They're like this _all_ the time" even though Henry acted like he was sick of it, he said it with a small smile. He has been really enjoying his time with both his Mothers.

Henry and Archie got called to the dining room and were told by Emma to sit tight while her and Regina dished out and laid the table. Archie noticed he was sat next to Henry, and the seats opposite are for Emma and Regina. He thought that Regina would be at the head of the table, but that does not seem to be the case.

Archie wonders if they have been doing this more than just once a week with the natural way they set the table, communicating silently and Archie bets that they didn't even notice that they had slipped into a domestic routine.

When they all settled down Emma lifted up a glass and tapped it against Henry and Archie's before tilting it towards Regina who rolled her eyes but still tapped her glass to Emma's.

"This is delicious, Regina" Archie complimented, and he grinned when Regina nudged Emma with a _'see?'_ expression.

"Thank you, Archie. I'm glad _someone_ appreciates my cooking"

"Hey! All I said was add a little variation! Yeah, your lasagne is awesome, but you know…" Emma trailed off, sticking her fork into her lasagne with a bit more force than is needed. Archie sat up straighter; sensing something more serious may develop here. He really didn't want to step in, so he waited to see how Regina would handle this.

"If it means that much to you…I'll dig around for that cook book. But only if Henry…and you…help me" the soft tone Regina used and her words nearly made Archie choke on his lasagne.

Emma looked up at Regina and a small smile appeared on her face. "Sounds great. We would love to help cook, wouldn't we kid?" Henry's response was an affirming mumble, too engrossed in his food to make a coherent reply. Archie was shocked. Yes, they have made a lot of progress over the past few months but this dinner has gone better than Archie could of ever hoped.

The rest of the night was pleasant, filled with nice conversations that didn't have anything to do with their therapy, which everyone was glad for. Regina walked Archie out and thanked him for coming.

"It has been a wonderful night, Regina." They smiled and Archie left, feeling very accomplished.

* * *

_June 12__th_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills, Henry Mills & Emma Swan_

_This week's session was_ _awkward. Henry was his normal energetic self, but he also noticed the tension in the room. It wasn't anger. No, I know how these two are when they are angry with each other; this was much, much different. _

_Emma made more 'jokes' and sarcastic comments than normal, and they were always followed by a nervous laugh and glance over to Regina. Regina stayed very quiet, and even though she isn't the chattiest in these sessions, it was very unusual. _

_I don't what has happened between those two, I hope it doesn't ruin the progress we've made, whatever it is._

* * *

_June 19__th_

_Patient(s): Regina Mills & Emma Swan_

_I would say I didn't see it coming but now that I know, it seems like this had been a long time coming. In this week's session the pair came without Henry. For a long while, I couldn't get a word out of either of them, until Emma spoke up._

"_We…kinda…you know…and it was awesome um I mean confusing and we er need your help because we don't know how to deal with our…um…feelings"_

_She didn't explicitly say what happened but it was easy enough to figure it out. I feel that my calm reaction helped both of them relax as a big worry for their relationship if it was to grow was how people react to it. When I asked them what it meant to them, the look on Regina's face said it all. Regina was already falling in love with Emma, and she started to long before they slept together. Emma voiced her confusion._

"_It meant…something. I-I don't what but it…did"_

_I am glad that we have had so many sessions now as it makes them voicing out their feelings a much easier task. I encouraged them to be in this relationship, but I also told them to take it slow and suggested that they'd go out together. Nothing too fancy or major, just dinner at Granny's without Henry. It took a lot of talking but eventually both of them gave a small nod._

* * *

Archie knew their date had gone well when Ruby told him all about it, and she pretty much squealed when she told him Emma kissed Regina's cheek outside the Diner. He tried to stay professional, but he couldn't help his glee at the successful first date.

From then on, Archie heard a few stories of Regina and Emma's dates, walking close through the park and sitting together on a bench, a picnic with Henry (Ruby swore down on her life that she saw Regina feeding Emma) and even a date at the stables. They haven't made it official or told anyone explicitly, but they weren't hiding it either, and they told Archie that Henry knows his Moms are 'closer' now.

He watched them closely each week at their sessions, and saw them get closer each week. They still bickered, sighed and rolled eyes but they also constantly sought out each other eyes, little smiles that were full of happiness and subtle touches every now and then.

He witnessed the first time they said 'I love you' to each other. On the 24th of July, after Regina made a sassy comment about David which caused Emma to laugh out loud, and as her laughter faded she looked at Regina and smiled. _"I love you"_ both Archie and Henry gave a little gasp, but neither woman heard or reacted to it, it seemed like everything else faded away and Regina's eyes shined as she whispered _"I love you too"_.

The family continued to go to the sessions every week, some sessions dealt with lighter topics and some dealt with the heavier topics (rarely, now) there were some sessions where nothing was dealt with at all and it was just a couple of hours of chat.

On the 1st year anniversary of that session where they first said I Love You, Emma proposed. Archie had not witnessed it, but they told him Emma just blurted it out _'I wanna marry you'_ while they were having lunch at the Sheriff's Office. It wasn't the most romantic of proposals, but it worked for them.

Archie was incredibly touched when they asked him to be best man and he happily accepted. Henry was the ring bearer and he also had the privilege of walking his Mom down the aisle while David walked his daughter down the aisle, and Ruby was the maid of honour.

In his speech, Archie read out a few of his notes from the old sessions (with Regina and Emma's permission of course) and told stories of the couple. He ended it with

"_And all it took was for them to stop being stubborn and just talk. I believe that talking is the best medicine, and it had certainly made Emma and Regina much, much better. To Emma and Regina and to happy endings!" _


End file.
